


Peaceful Times

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Ace relaxing during a well-earned vacation for Marco. The island truly is beautiful, but it's not the only thing. For MarcoAce week Day 3: Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy, but also sweet (I'm hoping).

Moments like this were rare for Marco, but he loved them. They were also absolutely perfect to him, and he hoped that's how Ace felt as well.

Pops had given them some time off to just relax. Ace had been the one to suggest it, and for that, Marco was very grateful. Ace always seemed to know when he was stressed, maybe because they were lovers. In return, Marco always knew when Ace himself was in distress. They fit wonderfully together, as Izo said once.

This vacation time was mostly for Marco because of the huge influx of paperwork recently. Ace only came because Marco specifically requested it. They finally had some private time together: something much needed after the countless amount of teasing from their brothers and sisters. And they would be using this private time to their advantage for sure.

But for now, they were just cuddling. There was a beautiful field on the island, and that's where they were. Marco leaned against a tree, embracing Ace from behind. A comfortable silence existed between them as Ace fiddled with something in his hands and Marco pressed his face against his hair (and trying not to crush his hat, which was resting against Ace's back, in the process), breathing in the scent. He desperately wanted to say something to Marco, but he was afraid of ruining the moment. Instead, he decided to place a soft kiss against the back of Ace's head. "I love you, yoi," he whispered quietly.

Ace suddenly giggled, turning in his lap. "I love you too, Marco," he declared, grinning widely. Marco just hugged him tighter and let Ace kiss his nose.

"You're so silly," Marco commented.

"But that's why you love me, right?"

Ace really did know him well.

"So anyways, isn't this all really pretty?" Ace asked.

Marco smiled fondly at Ace. "I knew you would love it, yoi," he said. He broke his gaze away to take in the view: beautiful flowers flowing in the breeze, fluffy clouds floating high above. This was surely the perfect

"Here, Marco!" Ace suddenly exclaimed, placing something on his head. "I made you this!"

Marco reached up tentatively to touch it: a crown made of flowers. While it probably wouldn't last long, Marco loved this unexpected gift Ace gave him. It was so touching. "Thank you. You're amazing, yoi," Marco said, leaning forward to give Ace another kiss.

"No problem, Marco!" Ace laughed, making Marco raise an eyebrow. "Now you're a flowery pineapple!"

Oh. Was that it? As Ace continued to laugh, a smirk formed on Marco's face. "Is that what you were thinking?" Marco asked. He loosened his grip and lowered his hands to Ace's sides.

"Wait, Marco-" Ace protested, but he was cut off by his own squeal when Marco started tickling him. He scrambled backwards off of Marco's lap quickly, laughing and running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here, Ace!" Marco grinned, pursuing him. Eventually, he caught up, pinning Ace to the ground.

"Well?" Ace asked teasingly. "What are you going to do, you flowery pineapple?"

Marco acted without thinking next. He reached over to the nearest flower and plucked it, hastily slipping it into Ace's raven locks.

And it unexpectedly backfired.

The red hibiscus resting in Ace's hair made him look  _cute_. Marco felt his face grow hot and he became aware that he was straddling Ace. He sat up, looking away and hoping that Ace didn't see his red face.

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked concernedly, sitting up and leaning close.

"Nothing," Marco muttered.

But Ace wasn't convinced. "Marco..."

"It's just that... You're adorable, yoi," Marco admitted quietly.

"W-what?!" Ace stammered. Looking up, Marco could've sworn he was pouting. "I'm  _not_ adorable!"

To Marco that only made him look even cuter and he wanted to see more. "You're right," he chuckled. "You're absolutely beautiful."

This made Ace even more flustered, just like Marco had been planning. "P-pineapple," Ace mumbled in a final attempt to retaliate.

"But that's why you love me, right?" Marco asked, leaning in to touch foreheads. They looked into each other's eyes and the comfortable silence returned.

Marco waited for Ace to nod before closing the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

"You really are beautiful," Marco breathed when they parted.

"You are too, Marco."


End file.
